


Cake by the Ocean

by iloveyoudie



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lewis Summer Challenge 2018, Lewis and Hathaway Save the Day, Low Impact Feels, M/M, Robbie is Bad at Feelings, Summer, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: "There’s a pier. We can go play some games. I’ll win you a bear.”“I’ll win my own bear, thanks.”“Well hell, nowIwant a bear too.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Lewis Summer Challenge 2018.  
> Low impact, good fun, very fluffy.  
> My prompts were a picture of a bicycle on a boardwalk, the song "Cake by the Ocean" and the quote: "If you're not barefoot, then you're overdressed."

"Have everything?" James hovered by driver's side door and cast a glance to the back seat of the car where his guitar case and their laptops were settled with a cooler of drinks for the drive.

"Yes," Robbie smiled his reply. James always kept a running mental checklist when he left the house, even if it was as simple as 'keys, wallet, phone' and not until they were well away from the flat would the fussing die down for a trip like this.

"Toothbrushes?" James was more reciting things out loud than he was asking, "Chargers!"

"Really, James I used to pack for a family of four. The chargers are in the bag," Robbie said plainly and finally opened the passenger door to sink into his seat. It was a wordless _'move it along'_ and James bandied about only a moment longer before he settled behind the wheel.

"In the bag with my vacation shirt," Robbie cast a sidelong glance and smirked.

James groaned, "You found it."

"You didn't hide it well enough. Not enough to foil me," Robbie chuckled triumphantly.

"You may make a half decent detective someday, young man," James said with a gruff smirk as he started the car.

Robbie's eyebrows bobbed as he played along, "You think I could make Inspector like you?"

James shook his head and cracked a window before he finally pulled the car out. He was quiet, likely still going over the last few items on his checklist. The moment he stopped thinking about it, the flat was no longer in sight and he seemed to relax. James cast Robbie a look, "Did you talk to Lyn?"

"Aye, lad," Robbie's exasperation came in a light sigh and as he laid his hand on James's knee he felt him relax further, "She actually called me. They are off to some _thing_ for a friend out of town. Her inlaws have the bairn. Wasn't more than a minute chat, she was busy," Robbie shrugged. He knew that the real reason for James's anxiety wasn't as simple as leaving a phone charger behind and very much to do with what Robbie _wasn't_ saying.

Very recently Robert Lewis had come to the conclusion that he knew very little about how relationships worked. He knew very well how to be married to Val and he had come as close as anyone could to understanding how Morse worked and being a good father was always a continuing process. He could, even now, tell you how to navigate around one of his wife's poor moods or tell you which spot on her neck had turned her to jelly. He could tell from a piece of music what Morse was feeling or how many drinks he'd had by the severity of his limp. He could change a nappy and bandage a knee and serve as a pillow for his entire family if necessary but Lewis had spent so much of his life curating the proper balance between home life and work life, extending his efforts and love with such specificity and care, that he didn't much know how to do it for anybody else. When he lost them both he had also lost a huge part of himself.

Meeting James had not only forced him to recognize this, but the young man seeped in and filled in a bit of that empty place inside him. He was whip smart and enigmatic and in some very eerie ways he was a bit like Morse. But James was kinder where Morse had been long jaded and had a whole life ahead of him, while Morse simply had stared back at his with regret. Robbie found he _needed_ a partner, he needed that companionship and care, and very quickly he knew it was meant to be James. Robbie may have been rusty when it came to high maintenance men with lofty intellects, and they may have frequently butted heads, but things that mattered clicked immediately. James was, it turned out, a much more attentive partner than Morse had ever been.

Suddenly it was like he'd got one good foot on solid ground and with his work life finally stable Robbie felt himself moving forward. That longing for touch and closeness had been creeping back, that desire to have someone always there, to wake up with someone in his arms. Ever-present warmth. After avoiding any romantic attachments for too many years he'd finally took the plunge with Laura, trying to explore what had been tiptoed around since his return to Oxford. It was so long coming and so full of ups and downs, that Robbie was determined that this would be _it_.

But it wasn't easy, it wasn't smooth and it was hardly the sweeping surety of love that had so easily come to him in the past. Robbie took the advice of those around him, he bent when his gut told him to break, and by the time he was getting on a plane with her to New Zealand, he'd thrown it all on the line. Robbie was sure and confident all the way up to the last moment that this was exactly what he wanted.

And then he heard Hathaway say goodbye to him. He told him he'd miss him. He heard his voice break and his confidence began to crumble. Robbie got the sudden urge to hug him, grab him and hold him and not let go. It was new and unexpected and it surged through him entirely unsatisfied as his friend turned and disappeared into the crowd and that gaping space in Robbie cracked open anew.

Lewis had never been much of an impulsive person. He was steady and methodical and even when a rash decision was needed he did his best to think things through. He was the safe bet and he'd spent his life making sure to keep everyone around him as protected as he could and now, so very suddenly, this all felt risky and foolish.

True or not, Robbie felt pushed into it. He had leaned into other people's advice with the assumption that they could see the forest for the trees when he could not. He became convinced that he had caved to pressure, his own and Laura's and, yes, even James. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't _feeling_ it. But Robbie was already sitting on a plane next to the woman he'd been seeing for quite some time and even in his confusion he wasn't a complete bastard. He loved Laura, yes, and he couldn't back out now. But this love, somehow, didn't feel like it was enough.

Their vacation had been pleasant, all things considered, and meeting her family had been lovely but _pleasant_ wasn't what either of them had wanted. Laura was quick with a talk when they made their return to Oxford. Their relationship felt like a marriage that they'd entered midway through. There was no blissful honeymoon phase, only the methodical comfort and daily maintenance. The stomach tumbling excitement, the adoration, the nerve tingling romance - it simply wasn't there.

The talk turned into a defensive argument and Robbie, usually reserved enough, had let the dam break. His unhappiness and aimless resentment over some of the things she'd said (something about her comparing him to Morse still bit at him the wrong way) were probably unreasonable, but understanding that didn't erase the anxious edgy feeling that plagued too much of their quiet time together or reared and struck from him every time they had a small row. He hadn't expected any new relationship to be a cakewalk but he also hadn't expected this. They parted ways as friends, they'd known one another too long for that not to stick, but it was very obvious that certain things would never be fully reconciled. Laura deserved someone who could put the work in for her and Robert Lewis was not that man.

There had only been a brief phone call of warning before he showed up on James's doorstep with only a couple bags and the miserable weight of guilt on his shoulders. Seeing James again, still a tall drink of water with his shock of blonde hair, felt like a gasp of long held breath. He was fresh air. Robbie had been dangling off a precipice since that day at the airport and James finally in front of him again was the stability he craved. Robbie struggled with the overwhelming feeling of failure now that he'd left Laura but even if he wanted to talk he'd never found a way. James never pressed either, clearly wanting to respect his boundaries and keep his mind off it, and eventually the idea of talking simply went away. Time simply passed and life went back to normal and then the idea of bringing it up seemed irrelevant.

It took six months before Robbie figured out that he was in love with him. It took a week to convince himself that what he was feeling wasn't a rebound or misplaced affection. It was several months more before he'd worked out that if he made a move it may not be rejected. There was surprisingly little thought about them both being men and that he'd never fancied men before. It didn't feel especially strange. It wasn't about him being a man. It was about him being _James_.

They'd shared their first kiss on the sofa in front of the telly, both wearing ratty weekend clothes and enjoying beers after takeaway curry. It was as unremarkable a story as any Robbie could think of but it still made his fingers tingle and his insides flutter, and it stuck in his mind as about as perfect an evening as he'd ever had. The spark was there, the nervous excitement, and that thrill of something new. It was fire and life.

They were both stubborn and both new at this and while sharing feelings was often difficult, affection wasn't. James was still a clever clogs, still prone to the impulse to throw it all in at any moment, and Robbie was a still cranky old sod. Nothing with them was ever simple but this was a challenge they decided to tackle together. Each new discovery was a fresh joy and each difficulty became all the more satisfying when it was overcome.

Now they were sitting in the car about to leave for their first a holiday together that wasn't simply a long weekend. It would be their first real trip as a couple, now that they'd finally decided that they were one, and it was planned rather hastily.

As James fell silent and stared at the road, one very glaring detail hung over the whole affair, neither of them had told their family. Robbie wasn't afraid of being judged, he just hadn't found the right moment - or so he was telling himself. James, on the other hand, hadn't said it but seemed _very_ concerned about being judged. Not by his sister or even at work, but Robbie was a father and a grandfather and even though they'd been close for years, an intimate relationship with a younger man was sure to undergo scrutiny. He was paranoid, not for himself, but for Robbie's comfort. Neither of them were ashamed, far from it, but a committed and public relationship with a man was an entirely new experience with a whole new mess of troubles and insecurities for two blokes who were, in the description of others who would remain nameless, _emotionally stunted_.

"You called your sister?" Robbie rejoined the conversation once they'd gotten on the motorway.

James cut his eyes to him and his mouth pressed into a hard line that tightened in a seam along his jaw before he answered, "She wasn't happy I was going away with dad how he is. So, no. I didn't really get a moment to say, _'Remember DI Lewis? Yes my old boss. Yes my work partner. Well we're buggering.'_ "

"She does know I live there at least?" Robbie hadn't actually ever left James's flat. The mutual company had been preferable at first and while Robbie didn't truly want to lose it he'd begun looking for his own place after about a month. James had stoically supported him at first but begun sporting a kicked puppy look midway through his real estate hunt. One day, as if he couldn't hold it anymore he'd snapped and only upon coaxing it out of him asked Robbie to stay. It was actually rather adorably awkward as he presented the idea as a well thought out business proposal. He had a veritable dissertation on the many points of convenience for the both of them. Robbie had laughed at the formality but was charmed by the effort. He'd agreed to stay quickly, not in the least bit for what he thought was misguided hope and his growing feelings for the lad, but also for fear that James would produce a powerpoint presentation on their combined incomes and sensible budgeting along with the long term health benefits.

"Anyway, you looked after your dad when she went away a few weeks ago," Robbie was doing his best not to feel too prickly when it came to this topic. He was a hypocrite and knew it, but at least his Lyn knew they shared a flat.

"You know we aren't the sharing types. No one asks questions and… I don't know. We never volunteer anything beyond what's necessary to move ourselves along." James, the more he talked, sounded more and more sorry for it. "I haven't even been to her place. I don't know if she has anyone or even a pet.."

He blinked blue eyes at Lewis in his clear attempt to lighten the mood, "She seems like a cat person." James coaxed now with a sad smile for bait, "I miss Monty."

"Monty was a right old pain in the ass."

"You loved him," James teased.

"You're a right pain in the ass too."

"And you love me too."

"That I do," Robbie was very familiar with the blonde's particular brand of quiet melancholy and it had a tendency to strike at the oddest times, so he accepted shelving the topic for the sake of smooth travel. James was already so steeped in Catholic guilt that you could practically see it dripping off of him. There was no reason to make it worse on the way to holiday.

Robbie squeezed James's knee where his hand always settled and realized that the disappointing pluck that came from the current secrecy of their relationship must have been far worse for his young man. He and his family didn't really communicate and had a tough go of it. His dad was fading and the rift with his sister was a work in progress. Robbie, on the other hand, talked to Lyn all the time. The topic not coming up, slipping his mind, or not seeming like the right time began to sound more and more like poor and obvious avoidance.

"Y'aren't in a life debt over your dad. You're doing your best. Don't feel guilty for taking some time for yourself," Robbie reinforced carefully.

"I know," James gave him a smile, a quick and grateful glance away from the road to the man beside him and then back. He plucked a cigarette from behind his ear and adopted a more genial tone, "Put something on. I know you've been secretly working the app by yourself for months."

Robbie straightened with a quick twitch of guilt but a smile worked over his face, "I won't ask how you know.." Was a cyber footprint a thing? "But I think I can manage."

They'd taken to listening to audiobooks in the car and a lot of the free ones were classics that had long since fallen under public domain. It was interesting to revisit the old stories and some neither of them had ever been given a chance to read before. The narrator identities also always stirred up conversation about old movies which made it onto their ever growing 'To Watch' list.

"H.P. Lovecraft," James glanced a moment, "I queued up Shadow Over Innsmouth. He's a horrific racist, fair warning, but a genuinely spooky story. You just have to press play."

Robbie scrolled the phone in his free hand and rested his head back against the seat. After reading the description he chuckled and pressed play, "This is what you pick for our holiday to the seaside? Elder Gods and fish cults in quaint seaside villages?"

"Don't worry, sir," Long held habit couldn't be erased but Robbie rather liked 'Sir' in place of more sappy nicknames. Somehow it worked for them, "The Deep Ones prefer New England."

Robbie snorted as he closed his eyes. The drive would be long, "You're certainly enough of a _deep one_ for me, lad."

\------------------

They were exhausted from the drive by the time they'd arrived at the hotel. It was a charming building with a Victorian facade that overlooked the ocean, painted in the cheerful pastels that were so common in seaside resorts. There was intense relief at their arrival, and though they were starving, both men settled on the idea of a quick kip before trying to make any use of themselves. There was a small thrill at checking into their shared room _together_. It was childish maybe but freeing to know that they were here, alone, without threat of some acquaintance spotting them or a friend being run into. It also meant no chance in hell they would be called in for a case.

James and Robbie weren't shy about casual contact but the pair of men had an ingrained routine from their years working together. The impulse to touch and hold, kiss or embrace while out in public was a new dynamic for them and something they were slowly becoming accustomed to. Though they had already been thoroughly enjoying their private intimacies, old habits certainly died hard - shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, fingers brushing and hands rested on shoulders and backs, touching but not. Even now it wasn't until James dropped the bags carelessly to the floor of their hotel room and tossed himself onto the bed that he was reaching greedily for Robbie's touch. Relief oozed bonelessly from every bit of him and after rolling across the mattress several times he looked over at the older man expectantly.

"Robbie," His long fingers waggled a come-hither, "We're finally here."

Robbie couldn't help a smile at the sight of James's playful enjoyment of the large bed and quickly folded down into those waiting arms. They kissed long and languid as their bodies fit and tangled together. There was no lack in chemistry between them and the intensity of the desire was a part of Robbie's life he'd thought long gone until James.

When they broke apart Robbie settled on his back and James tucked against his side and propped his head on his hand to watch him.

Lewis met the keen stare with his own, "What is it?"

"You'd tell me if you didn't want to be here?" James had a look of concern and vulnerability that most people never saw. Robbie knew he was second guessing, not the trip, but Robbie himself. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that James remembered the last vacation Lewis took with a significant other and what happened following.

" _Yes_ ," Robbie was emphatic. He didn't know how to say it to instill confidence but this relationship was not like others he'd had. There was no comparison to be made with anything in his past. This was something else, solely for him and James. It was new and invigorating and maybe a bit selfish but they both deserved that, didn't they? His hand came up to cup the blonde's cheek to kiss him again. "It's a damn relief actually."

James flashed that fast smile of his and his face smoothed once his worries had been allayed. He rested his head on the older man's chest and yawned. Slender fingers plucked Robbie's shirt buttons open just enough to spread his hand across his heart and against the warm skin of his chest.

Robbie rested his own on top of it, "We deserve to have something to ourselves and it's about damn time we took it."

James's head tilted to watch his lover's face. He was, for all his smart arsed commentary, a rather quiet person. More prone to contemplation than anything. He probably would have made a fine priest. He'd also have made a fine academic. Instead Robbie got him as a damn fine copper and he was much more pleased with that.

"I think this trip'll be a good chance for us to really get our bearings," Robbie glanced at him with an earnest gaze. After that first kiss on the sofa it came to light that this was a first for both of them. Robbie had assumed wrongly James's experience with men. James, in his own words, had simply 'never had the bollocks'. Robbie liked to think they were doing pretty well figuring it out but there were still awkward moments and stumbling verbiage.

"Take this relationship for a spin, eh?" Talking about it still made him feel a bit tongue tied, as if he'd get something wrong or step on toes, and too much humor made him worry he was making light of things.

"And we needed a vacation," James supplied helpfully, not at all taking offense in Robbie's stumbling delivery. It already felt different being out of Oxford. They were just a couple on vacation. He'd never wanted or needed to be very overt in his affections with people in the past but with Robbie, now, he didn't want to feel uneasy or restricted. With Robbie he wanted all the things he couldn't have with anyone else.

James yawned, "So let's grab a quick nap. Then dinner and maybe we finally take a stroll? There's an abbey here that has phenomenal stained glass apparently."

Robbie's own yawn echoed his lover's and he closed an arm around the other man's back. His eyes were already closed, "Let's leave the pilgrimages or tomorrow, hm? There's a pier. We can go play some games. I'll win you a bear."

"I'll," James rubbed his nose into Robbie's shirt sleepily, "win my own bear, thanks."

Robbie laughed softly but he was mostly asleep, "Well hell, now _I_ want a bear too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less feels. More cute. New friends. Less clothes.

They were napped, showered and changed by the time Robbie and James made it out of their room and ventured to find a bite to eat. The front desk had been extremely helpful in recommending a local pub that not only served a decent pint, but had the local specialty crabs at a decent price. It was dark by the time they emerged stuffed full of their dinner, warm from the beer, and flush from each other's company. There was something about a cool breeze on a summer night and the scent of the ocean that put a bit of a skip in the step.

"You know I never came to the seaside as a child," James's hand was tangled with Robbie's as they explored this growing need they had for continued contact. The more they indulged one another in the little things, the easier it became. "We mostly couldn't afford it and dad was always needed at work."

Robbie looked out at the ocean as they strolled along the boards. The wind off the sea brought cool air but he could feel the sweat gathering under his collar on account of the humidity, "We took the kids a few times when they were young. Brighton and the like," It was much easier now, talking about his times with Val. It didn't hurt to bring her up anymore and James actually seemed to enjoy learning about their life, "Any other trips I got had cases attached. Italy.. Australia.."

Robbie had already told those stories and like many others, they always tied in with _work_ and _Morse_. He felt a bit like the old chap who had a very limited repertoire of yarns, repeatedly recycled over and over, even though James always seemed raptly interested.

"So then James, for a childhood wish fulfillment weekend, what seaside shenanigans will we be up to?"

James laugh lightly at that and cast an appreciative eye over Robbie. He was clearly tickled to have his minuscule lost desires taken into consideration. It was a rare chance to recapture lost experiences. James had missed out on sandcastles and ice cream and bike riding by the beach and while all of those things they would have time for, given a bit of thought, he had some others in mind. The blonde stepped ahead and turned so he was walking backwards in front of his older partner. He captured both his hands in his own and felt the tangible, thrumming pulse between them that kept him tethered. Taking even the smallest liberties felt like blessed freedom and there was no going back now.

His lips curled coyly, "I haven't forgotten about the games, you know."

"Win me a bear, will ye?" Robbie grinned.

"Unless you beat me." James challenged.

"You're on."

The pair of them had a competitive streak a mile wide and they fed off one another's energy. Not so different than working on a case, once they started to go they were an impossible force and it only compounded when the stakes weren't deadly. Booth to booth, they traded wins and losses quickly. Games of chance were both of their sorry spots, but anything that required a modicum of skill was a one-up contest that eventually devolved into sabotage. James had snagged the first toy prize from a water gun race, pleasing himself immensely, but while he was grabbing a drink at a stand, Robbie had snuck round to win himself something from a ring toss. The night wore on with more drinks and more wins until the pair of them were several stuffed toys deep.

The strangest bit of the evening was when they realized about halfway through that they were being followed. It didn't need to be said out loud, they knew each other's looks like a second language, and ingrained instinct had them subtly examining their tag-a-longs. The men seemed to spring up out of the crowd at every game booth they visited and seemed nonthreatening for all immediate impressions. They were both likely in their forties, of heavier builds, and clearly a couple by their clear affection. The taller of them had a trim dark beard and the other a clean face and thinning sandy hair. Only at the final shooting gallery, the one with the largest and ugliest prizes, did they approach and James and Robbie stepped aside to watch their attempts.

"I need that shark, babe. Need it," The dark bearded man gripped momentarily onto his partner's shoulder.

"You know I'm a rubbish shot," The sandy haired man sighed.

"Do it for _love_ ," The bearded man had a deep voice and the tremble he put on the word love was comical enough to make Robbie smirk. He wasn't sure why they'd been followed, perhaps it was just coincidence. They certainly seemed like a decent pair of blokes and didn't give Lewis or Hathaway a second look now that they were trying their hand at the contest.

"Win a prize for ya sweet'eart sir?" The barker's voice buzzed obnoxiously through the microphone on his cheek, "Five shots landed for the big prize! Thank you sir, thank you." The barker took the man's money while waving a comically huge shark whose teeth were little more than floppy triangles of felt. His speech continued in that metered, carnival pacing, "Step up and take a gun, sir. Step right up and show us what you can do!"

The sandy haired man rubbed his fingers together before clapping his hands once in an obvious attempt to psyche himself up. With a deep and dramatic exhale (and his partner yelling _'NO PRESSURE, LOVE!'_ ) he finally picked up the air rifle. His bearded companion watched with rapt attention and from his adoring expression, it didn't seem like he'd care much if he didn't get that shark after all.

 _Ping._ The first shot rang out and the barker let out a hollar, then a second. _Ping._

The next three were just whiffs of the air gun and the barker, the bearded man and Robbie all laughed and let out sympathetic cheers in chorus.

James, watching bemused, put out the cigarette he'd been nursing and gave a polite clap.

"Eheh.. well that showing certainly didn't warrant applause but thank you," The sandy haired man laughed and had turned a bashful shade of pink as he set the rifle back down. He had a very kind face, "Sorry love, no shark tonight. You gents having a go?"

"Oh I think I've got meself enough.." Robbie chuckled and lifted the bag he now carried stuffed with toys he'd likely just pass along to his grandchild. "It is a lovely shark though. Maybe you ought to try again."

"I think _I_ may need that shark Robbie," James said in that very serious tone of his, "Hold my bears."

"Oh he's so serious," The bearded man cooed slightly, finding his way next to Lewis as his partner joined them. Robbie almost suspected, with the way the pair had trailed them all night, that they may have just been looking for a reason to talk. There weren't many same-sex couples wandering the boardwalks. He wondered if this was some sort of solidarity he was supposed to have known about. Were there gay social protocols he was missing? Did James know?

"Oh you've no idea," Robbie smirked and watched as James handed money over to the barker who once more raucously named the game and the stakes with the same amount of flourish as the time before. As soon as the air hissed into the gun James had no hesitation.

_Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping._

Robbie and both strangers burst into laughs and applause as James spun swiftly on his heels to sweep his long body into a very serious bow. The massive stuffed shark, lavender from his selection, was handed over and James smugly rejoined the small group of men clutching it triumphantly.

"Shark for a shark?" Robbie laughed.

"We're practically twins," James pressed his face to the jagged toothed toy and grinned with his own big show of teeth. Robbie was flooded with a fresh wave of affection.

"Gorgeous and well earned," The bearded man had his arm around his partner and finally offered an introduction. "I'm George and this is Paul."

"I'm John," James said with an offering of his hand, "and this is Ringo." Robbie just managed to keep himself composed as a delayed second ticked by and George and Paul finally burst out laughing.

"I'm Robbie," Lewis snickered and slid his arm around James. He offered his hand to them to shake, "And this is James."

With shaking exchanged all around, James looked pleased as punch that they'd actually laughed. His brand of humor didn't often go over well at work and he approved of their hearty reception.

George rubbed a hand over his beard and looked a bit bashful, "This is going to sound a bit strange perhaps but would you two blokes want to go for a drink with us?"

Robbie was surprised and it must have shown on his face. He was also now convinced they were missing crucial gay social cues.

Paul must have read Robbie's apprehension because in a moment he exploded with, "This is our stag do!"

"It's a bit of a small turnout for a stag do," Robbie observed.

James leaned into him and spoke up, "I think it sounds brilliant and we should buy these lovely gentlemen some drinks. It's their stag night, Robbie.." The look on his face said that this would be fun, or at the very least, interesting. This was their vacation to have no regrets.

Carnival games, trailed by strangers and now a stag night? They were certainly embracing the go-where-it-took them attitude and the night was still young.

"Then lead the way," Robbie grinned.

\---------------------------------

It turned out that George and Paul were both rather nice fellows who were, as they'd said, getting married here in the next few days. It was their first marriage each but didn't see the sense in a big bachelor's night at their age. George was Londoner who'd tried to make it as a stage actor before he discovered he much more enjoyed working behind the scenes. Paul worked in a bank and had the look of someone who sat behind a comfortable desk and took phone calls all day. They'd met when Paul had gone to see a show and George was catching a quick smoke outside before the curtain rose.

"I couldn't stop staring at him smoking," Paul said with color in his cheeks. "It had never happened to me before. I couldn't look away."

"I noticed he was staring at me, though I couldn't fathom why," George chuckled, "And he was cute. So I offered him a cigarette."

"I don't smoke," Paul grinned.

"I bet you did that night," James supplied coyly and they all laughed. Under the table his hand squeezed around Robbie's before he pulled away and slid out of his seat to pat himself down for his smokes, "And on that cue.."

George hopped up, "Oh yes, I'm dying for one."

Paul huffed, "Get out of here with your cancer sticks.." George winked as he and James made their way out the door.

Robbie was very aware that with the two men outside, it was just a waiting game for Paul to start asking him questions. He had that look of interest in his eyes, the one that wanted their life stories, and it was certainly a sort of interrogation that Robbie wasn't sure he was fully prepared for. Here he was with a stranger about to talk about his burgeoning relationship with James when he hadn't even told his own daughter.

He was rather ashamed of himself.

"You've known each other a long time, haven't you?" The sandy haired man finally said and leaned in a bit as if he were asking some well kept secret.

Robbie could only smile small, "Yeah, can you tell?"

"Oh you two have mastered body language. Unspoken things. I think you two have been having a conversation all night without saying a word.."

Robbie felt himself get hot around the collar, because he knew Paul was right. For years they'd been compared to a married couple or called one another's other half even before they'd decided that it was more real than anyone knew. He hadn't realized that it was obvious even to near strangers.

"Oh don't be embarrassed," Paul said gently. He had a supportive way about him, "It's cute. How long have you been together?"

" _Together_.. together?" Robbie asked awkwardly with a bobbing finger between himself and James's empty chair.

"Any together that means something to you," Paul smiled sympathetically.

Robbie looked over Paul's face and found only gentle interest and when his eyes darted to the door there was no sign of the returning smokers. The ale loosened him a bit.

_Time to put your best foot forward, Robbie._

"We were partners at work, sort of thrown together at first and both stubborn as mules," Robbie smiled and Paul echoed it. The other man seemed to easily read the emotional energy around him and shift his response appropriately, "I lost my wife some years ago and my closest friend. Both rather suddenly and only a few years apart…"

Paul's sudden sympathetic expression was intensely genuine.

"Crawled into a bottle, ran as far as I could reasonably go," He was feeling like a sad sack as soon as he confessed it so easily, but the ease only proved how past it he'd finally come.

"I've got kids though and came back. Met James. Retired," sort of, "and he really came into his own at work without me. I'm proud of him." He said it aloud very unexpectedly, catching even himself by surprise. Robbie found himself grinning.

"This is our first vacation out together," He finally admitted to this Paul, " _Out_ out."

"How fucking romantic!" Paul exclaimed passionately. A high pink had risen on his cheeks and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, "Pardon me!"

Robbie just laughed. It was possibly the best reaction he could of expected. No further probing questions, no request of details, just solid acceptance and encouragement. What had he been worried about?

"Fucking right," Robbie offered his beer to the air and took a long drink as Paul worked his blush away.

\--------------------

They didn't emerge from the pub until the four of them were just hovering on the edge of a drunken stupor. Decision making was certainly compromised and their bender all started with Robbie talking about his own stag weekend many moons ago, goaded out of him by the others. This eventually turned into a series of drinking games and apparently where Robbie and James lacked in luck, Paul and George more than made up for it. By the time they all wandered back out into the night the rounder pair of men were each carrying freshly won carnival prizes, a stuffed bear each, that they'd won off of the other two.

James continued to possessively cling to his lavender shark but leaned heavily into Robbie for balance.

"It's still your special night. Any more ideas to top it all off?" James had one arm slung tightly around Robbie's waist. George and Paul had grown on them and James had relaxed substantially with the benefit of spirits. It turned out that George was in a pub band that he'd heard of and Paul was an amateur aficionado on TV and films which led to he and Robbie going off for an hour about Mel Brooks.

"Actually," George's brows rose and his smile twitched under his beard. Paul's eyes widened and he sniggered to himself, "How about we go for a stroll on the beach?"

"Sounds nice, actually," Robbie agreed readily. Everything was fuzzy around the edges and most of him was pleasantly numb and humming. He didn't want to compromise the delicate balance of drunk and happy with anything too wild. James had no dispute and kept drifting off gazing into his shark's dead plastic eyes. George and Paul pressed ahead and were still giggling to themselves. It didn't take an Inspector to know there was more to this but by now Robbie hadn't the capacity to be suspicious of them.

They all kicked off their shoes as they broke past the sea grasses and left them in a tidy, hidden pile with their various sundries and carnival prizes. It was nice to walk hand in hand with cool sand between their toes. George and Paul walked ahead, hands twined and swinging, and Robbie could make out them talking quietly while he and James were quiet.

"Penny for them," Murmured Robbie as he turned his head towards James who was resting on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Yer thoughts, lad," He chuckled only to be rewarded with one of James's rare, real smiles.

"This has been a good night, that's all."

"That's never all," It was never was with James. He half expected him to start humming some tune or quoting him some poetry about the balmy sea and the moon's entrancing beams.

"No," James laughed lightly and for a split second seemed like he may have continued but as his lazy glance lifted from the sand to look ahead, his eyes widened, "We've got a problem Robbie."

Up ahead of them George and Paul had broken apart and amidst their laughing were stripping out of their clothing. The hefty men were already shirtless and in the process of shedding trousers when Robbie and James picked up the pace. George had a rather intricate tattoo over one shoulder and he'd have liked to ask about it if not for the swiftly escalating nudity.

"Time for a swim, boys?" Robbie piped up cautiously as a bit of the policeman crept into his voice. George's pants had already dropped to the sand. He was wearing briefs of a sort that Robbie himself would never in a thousand years be seen in. Once on the telly he'd seen someone say you could tell a gay man from his underwear which had sounded like hogwash, but now in this case Lewis was positive was the truth.

And then they were an afterthought as they were flung to the sand and Robbie's eyes went up, not in shame or embarrassment, but good old fashioned modesty.

George simply yelled, "STAG DO!" And took off starkers into the ocean.

"Come on now lads!" Paul had decided his trousers should be folded neatly over his arm but wasn't slowing his progress towards joining his partner.

"Ya know that's illegal Paul," Robbie suddenly sounded like he was at work, he'd even straightened and thrust his hands into his pockets.

"Who hasn't bent the law for a bit of fun. C'mon boys!" And Paul, shoving out of his own simple boxer shorts, then took off after George with a yelp.

Robbie let out an exasperated sigh and stared up into the sky. It dawned on him very suddenly that in all the talk, he and James had not mentioned once that they were police officers. When his gaze dropped to earth it fell on James, long and lean, who was now close in front of him. His beloved shark lay abandoned in the sand beside George and Paul's piles of clothing and he was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh no," Robbie took a step back and James took two forward. His cheeks were flushed from the pub and his eyes were heavy lidded and daring. James hooked a finger in Robbie's collar to pull him close and into a slow promising kiss that was hard to deny. By the time they parted he'd already plucked open half of the buttons on Robbie's shirt.

 _"Full nakedness!"_ James smiled, his voice in a particularly rolling and low tone, _"All joyes are due to thee, as souls unbodied, bodies uncloth'd must be, to taste whole joyes."_

"There he is," Robbie smiled and kissed him again, "My clever clogs."

Robbie's couldn't fight his love when he was in this sort of mood and the alcohol had erased much of his own natural caution.

"You did say we could recapture my lost youth.." James finally stepped back, undid his belt, and peeled his jeans down to the sand. His thumbs hooked in the band of his boxer briefs but he paused, "I show you mine, you show me yours.."

The breeze brought goosebumps up on Robbie's skin, a contrast to the flush he felt by simply having a stripped down James in front of him. His fingers itched to grab him and cover him, mostly with his own body.

It could wait. Plenty of time.

 _We're on holiday_. And the reminder brought a fresh rush of elation through him.

"I think we're a ways past that.." Robbie channeled his younger self, his stag do self, his skinny dipping, hard drinking, rugby rough boy self and cut straight to the quick. He stripped himself in a quick rush of cloth and before James could register it, Robbie was sprinting towards the ocean, naked as the day he was born.

He yelped as the cold water hit his knees then crotch (making a sound that was particularly undignified) and finally swallowed him up to the waist. George and Paul were further out, two heads and shoulders bobbing together in the moonlight caught in each other's arms. He watched them a moment, the way one did to see a perfectly content couple, to see a pair of people so enraptured by one another that they didn't even need the rest of the world. He could already imagine them in 40 more years, wrinkly and old, still leaping naked into the sea in complete contentment. He didn't know them very well but Robbie was sure they'd do just fine.

Caught in his thoughts he wasn't expected the tackle that came from behind, a wiry body knocking him into the surf with a laugh. Robbie went under and moments later came up spluttering. He didn't take even a moment to counter the attack, wrapping his arms around James's waist and tossing him. The water helped the buoyancy and while the blonde didn't go very far, Robbie had enough strength and size to send his lover hurtling with a splash.

The water was to their chests now and when James emerged from the surf he blew a spray of water from his lips and smoothed his hair which spiked haphazardly all over his head. Even though both of their feet could reach the bottom it was easier to float and they drifted into each other's radius and easily into one another's arms. James' long legs wrapped around Robbie's waist and locked as his arms draped around the older man's shoulders. Even in the chill of the water, which got more comfortable by the second, their bodies were hot as they pressed together. Lewis had to make a real effort to behave, to not get turned on just by this, but it was a losing battle when James pulled him in for a hungry kiss and he abandoned himself to it with a sigh.

Robbie's large hands pulled across James's pale skin and he felt thin fingers tangling in and tugging at his own hair. Everything sparked where their skin met and while it was intensely tempting to ravish his lover right there, George and Paul let out laughs a distance away and Robbie came back into himself. It seemed that James did too and made a sound as the kiss broke. His hands loosened and ran through Robbie's hair again, mussing it and smoothing it back.

"How's your youth feeling, love?" Robbie rubbed his back and tightened his grip. He could never get enough of the feeling of James's skin under his hands. "Thoroughly recaptured?"

"Hmm.." James's lips curled pleasantly. When he got like this he was a bit like an oversized cat. A comfortable creature. Clingy and possessive, "Right now I'm feeling much more like I should be embracing my adulthood."

His hips rolled and a shiver shot from Robbie's groin to his jaw and made him groan and shift.

"As much as I'm all about pushing the law, lad.."

"Don't worry, I want you all to myself," James grinned and leaned in to brush his lips across Robbie's ear. He caught the lobe and pinched it between his teeth until he felt the older man exhale needily again. He whispered, "Take me home."

Robbie didn't need a second thought. He shifted in the water and slipped out of James's grasp so he could scoop him up like a princess. Very boldly Lewis proclaimed as he carried his lover from the sea, "Home James."


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie awoke the next morning with that unique ache through him that always followed a night of too much drinking. His mouth was dry and foul tasting and while his body craved water, coffee, and a pill the prospect of rising made his stomach turn unpleasantly. His hand slid over the mattress and found that he was alone but that wasn't an odd phenomenon with James. Robbie tucked his arm back under himself, rubbed his face into the pillow, and willed another few more minutes of sleep. It never came. Instead he pieced together the previous evening's events and by the time he rolled over to face the light of day, his mouth had curved into a small smile.

After they'd excused themselves rather abruptly from George and Paul's company, they'd come back here and capitalized on the rather handsy mood the skinny dipping had set on. He hadn't been so drunk to forget about them loosely throwing on their clothes while still wet from the sea, gathering their things, and hurrying back to fall into bed. Cracking an eye confirmed that their various winnings were still tossed haphazardly onto the table by the window and their clothes were scattered to the four winds.

James had been demanding and Robbie happy to give him anything he'd wanted. His skin had tasted like the ocean and his lips like a pub and he'd been all wiry strength and writhing heat and when they'd finally fallen in with exhaustion, boneless and spent, it was closer to morning than it should have been and they were too far gone to bother cleaning themselves up.

Robbie felt grimy as he stretched his legs and the slight twinge that shot from his calves to his lower back was thankfully not as unforgiving as it could have been. He groaned and hauled himself up to blearily stumble to the bathroom. The minor pain and inconvenience was certainly a light sentence considering the night they'd had.

After several glasses of water and a wash off, the smell of coffee was invigorating when he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel hung loosely around his waist and another draped over his head like the Mother Teresa. James was waiting for him, fully dressed in one of his band shirts and a saggy pair of jeans, and from this angle Robbie could tell he was looking over his notes about the trip on his laptop and most likely making a loose plan for their day.

"Oh how I love and adore you," Robbie said intensely as he scooped up his coffee and pressed a kiss to James's head. He smelled like shampoo and cigarettes and that unique scent that was just _him_.

"I'm not fool enough to think that wasn't directed at the coffee," James smirked as he rose a few inches off the chair for a real kiss and pressed his hands to Robbie's damp torso. He had a thing about a freshly showered Robert Lewis. When he nuzzled in for a sniff of aftershave along his jawline, he also pressed a kiss there before setting back down. The mess Robbie spotted when he'd woken up had already been tidied and besides some sand in the carpet and an obnoxious lavender toy shark, you could hardly tell any of their shenanigans had ever taken place.

Lewis discarded the towel from his head, leaving his hair in damp whorls and wisps, and sunk into the other chair to sip his coffee. It was hot and made perfectly the way he liked it. A cheese and ham croissant also appeared in front of him like some small savory miracle and it was just enough to settle his stomach. It would certainly tide him over until they could get something more substantial.

James remained tapping away at his laptop and only after Robbie had eaten did his eyes pull up from the screen. "I love you too," He said seriously with only a slight twitch of the lips, "Which is in no way meant to butter you up before I tell you to check your phone."

"Hm?" Lewis was in vacation mode and hadn't thought to even look at it. On the side table the mobile was blinking with a green light and he groaned in dismay as he retrieved it, "What is it? A body? Serial killing? Did we miss a hostage situation?"

James's professionally shuttered expression betrayed nothing.

"A wedding?!" Robbie stared at a group message with himself, James, George and Paul. He didn't even remember giving them his number but he must have when they were in the pub getting pissed. He was sure that after last night he knew more about the pair of them than he did most of his friends, not that there were even many people that fell into that category.

"I already RSVP'd. We're going," James said with his usual dry finality.

"I see that, thank you. I know how group text messages work," Robbie wasn't against it and it wasn't until tomorrow, but if he didn't grump about the impulsive decision even a little, it would be very unlike him. He also, maybe, would have liked to have been asked first.

"Says the man who still calls them the fully phrased 'text messages'," James cut his eyes to Robbie with a smirk.

"That's what they are! What am I supposed to call them?"

"Texts. Group Chat. Any variety of things. If you ever say DM, I'll know the body snatchers have got you," James was clearly teasing now, just saying anything to drag it out and get Robbie's heart rate up if he could. It was his favorite past time and did rouse him from his hangover funk quite well.

"Go on with ye," Robbie grumbled, turning back to his phone to see what else may have been said.

"I've never been to a beach wedding. No shoes. Ocean backdrop.." James clearly had a bemused interest at the very least, "It's all very rom-com. And there's an open bar."

"I'm not ready to talk about drinking yet," Robbie said sourly as he set his phone back down with a sudden fear that it may go off any second with some fresh social horror. As much as he was enjoying following their impulses, a little calm predictability would do him well today, "Do you think after they're proclaimed husband and husband they'll strip naked as babes and sprint off into the sea?"

"Oh god," James said with a deep sigh, "I hope so."

He couldn't help laughing.

\-------------

Robbie was very pleased to find that the rest of the day progressed much more along his expected vacationing pace. They rented bikes, the easiest way to get around, and made their way through the town to see the sights. Around midday they found James's abbey, the one with the famed stained glass, and their visit corresponded with the practice of the local choir. Robbie had always been distantly respectful of James's faith and those needs in his life. Churches made him feel llike a fish out of water. It wasn't as if he were a godless man but Robbie liked to think his own moral compass was strong enough that he didn't need someone else to tell him how and why to do things.

The history of these places was interesting at the very least and James was a wealth of information on which kings were baptized here and which dukes were buried in the basement, who got beheaded in which year and why. The stained glass was also just as stunning as promised and in the afternoon light, with the room filled with color, they sat in the back pew and listened to voices raised in song. Robbie knew he'd heard _Ave Maria_ a hundred times if he'd heard it once but this particular rendition now would remain cemented in memory. It was a moment in time, unique and lovely, and shared with James which made it all the more special.

He very suddenly, as he had dozens of times before and probably would again, thought that Morse would have enjoyed this very much. In fact, he was sure that Morse would have begrudgingly liked James as well.

It was a strangely comforting thought.

They took a late lunch at a bistro that was currently sponsoring a beach football tournament and the matches were being held below the raised patio on the bordering stretch of sand. Co-ed players of all ages and skill levels darted to and fro in their bikinis and shorts and Robbie and James made a bet of it, picking their sides based solely on team color.

Robbie's team was black trunks. James's were blue.

"This wedding.." Robbie sipped a fruity drink with a posh name that looked like something he'd have gotten in BVI and was too tasty not to be dangerous if he had more than one, "I'm not sure I have anything to wear."

James smirked, "I've taken care of it."

"What's that?"

"I was struck by a moment of genius this morning, so I've taken care of it… OH! Goal," James leaned back and crossed his legs nonchalantly as his team scored, "While you were sleeping. I took care of the gift too. Don't look at me like that, I had the time, and I promise it's nothing extravagant or embarrassing. They have a registry."

Robbie shook his head, "You sure this isn't one of those nudey weddings?"

James laughed, "It's called _nudist_ , and no, I don't think they're nudists. Besides, I doubt a nudist wedding would have been approved for a public beach in the middle of the day.."

"Small blessings," Robbie watched his team go down another goal and let out a hiss. James's foot bobbed against his own as if to rub it in. His mind drifted back to his early annoyance, fleeting but present, that James had accepted the wedding invitation without asking first. Now he'd already arranged a gift and bought him clothes. It wasn't unusual for the younger man to take care of menial tasks simply because he had the time, but this wasn't bits of paperwork or a quick pop down the Tesco. Robbie liked to think he wasn't so hopeless that he couldn't pick out his own clothes or be in on a gift idea.

Consideration and input was all he wanted.

Perhaps he was being too critical, being too much of an old man, because looking at James watch the game in the sunlight, golden and content, he was already feeling a bit foolish for it.

He told himself it could wait. They had plenty of time for a real talk. Robbie had things he wanted and needed to say, and thinking about it made his palms sweat and anxiety tremor through in his chest so he did his best to enjoy the day and put everything else off until later.

\---------------

When they finally returned to the hotel James had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the TV and Robbie, still caught up in his own head, decided to take himself for a walk. He didn't think he was an overly introspective type, despite what others had told him, but a few moments to take a breath and gather his thoughts on his own would be nice.

When he finally came back with several bags under his arm, James was outside the hotel having a cigarette and waiting for him.

"What's all that?"

"I'm taking you out for dinner," It was his turn to dictate what they did without asking and the walk had done well for Robbie's mood. James looked nothing but intrigued and that was certainly a nicer reaction than his own internal ire when the tables were turned. The surprised and flattered look on James's face was something he'd like to see more often. "But I did get you one of those fancy waters you like.."

"Pure romance," James said with a wry expression. A lot of reading James came from his eyes, and in this case they were adoring. He stepped close for a smoke tinged kiss as the drink was pressed into his hand. When they broke apart his brows bobbed, "Should I change out of a t-shirt?"

"Maybe something with buttons. We've got an hour or so.."

\---------------

It was a picnic. Old fashioned certainly, put it was personal and intimate and Robbie was a bit rusty at grand gestures so he stuck with the small and familiar ones. There was a park that overlooked the sea and the pier, and below them the midway lights danced and music swelled faintly on the wind with the rise and fall of laughter from the milling vacationers below. Couples strolled hand in hand and kids ran just out of manageable reach of their parents. Local teenagers gathered to nervously chat each other up, keeping in distinct packs that sent messengers back and forth for communication. Robbie didn't envy them the years they still had ahead of them when it came to their romantic pursuits. He didn't feel any more confident now than he had then, even having someone he loved and loved him back. Even after all these years he wasn't sure that he was doing this all properly. There were times he felt that the convoluted efforts of hormonal teens weren't all that far from the hoops that adults put themselves through with the same results.

He'd gotten them wine and a decent charcuterie spread of meats and cheeses, bread and olive oil, and various grilled and pickled vegetables. Robbie had spread out a blanket and even made sure that dessert was something manageable for the outdoors. There was a candle but after several attempts to keep it going, the swells of sea breeze kept blowing it out so they gave it up. It was nice to sit and enjoy the air and the view but Robbie was still mildly anxious about the talk he knew he was going to initiate. Sharing was their glaring weak point and both were prone to turning towards the defensive or shutting down.

"They're deafening, Robbie," James said finally as he cleared his small plate and took a sip of wine. His long fingers danced lightly over the top of the other man's broader one settled against the blanket.

"What are, lad?" He had zoned out into the horizon and the sound of the pier below.

"Those spinning gears. You've been stuck in your head since lunch," James cut him a look.

Robbie knew he'd been found out and took another sip of liquid courage, "People have been telling me for years that I keep things too close to the vest. That I'm bad at communicating. In fact, that the pair of us both weren't _very good_ at sharing with one another."

Lewis glanced at Hathaway and the younger man was now looking down at their touching hands. There was something pensive in his expression but James was quiet.

"And now we've started this," there was a pause and he knew there shouldn't have been and he should have been more confident in the word, " _relationship._ "

James's brow furrowed as well and he knew he was already mucking this up, "All I'm saying is that I don't want to be stuck in that rut. I don't want us not saying things that matter or asking questions that make a difference just because- Oh I don't even know why we do it lad!"

James was looking concerned, as if some guillotine were hanging tangibly over their relationship and he'd just realized it. Robbie knew he'd take it wrong, take it too severe, as if there was some damage in their relationship that he hadn't detected. He probably, in that James way, thought it was his fault somehow. Robbie felt like he was dangerously near to getting the Hathaway shutters. He could become a wall. He could take a step back towards the sergeant with a chip on his shoulder when his old inspector asked the wrong questions in the wrong ways.

They needed to be past this.

"James," Robbie sighed. He plucked up that slender hand and curled it in his own to press his lips to the back of it, "This isn't some sort of airing of the grievances. I just want us on honest footing. We haven't talk about a lot of things. We never talked about what happened with Laura, and I know I didn't share and you never asked," Robbie frowned, "But sometimes I get the feeling you're comparing us. To that."

Before James could say anything he sighed again with impulse, "And maybe I _have_ been feeling like rubbish that I haven't told Lyn about us. I said I would and I haven't. And I know it's not as easy for you with your sister and dad-"

"I understand. It's awkward.." James interrupted softly. He perhaps was justifying it, making it okay for Robbie because then it would be alright for him as well.

"But it shouldn't be and I'm a grown man and Lyn's her own woman. She loves me and I know she'll love you and I shouldn't be hiding it. I'm happy… and that's for sharing."

James seemed to think about this and he turned their hands so he could tangle fingers their fingers together and set them down on the blanket, "I never really knew what being happy was. Maybe when I was too small to know better. Everytime I thought I did it turned out to be a lie or.. it wasn't mine to have," Crevecoeur. The seminary. Even the police force.

James lifted his eyes, "It all tarnished eventually."

Lewis knew the feeling.

"You haven't tarnished though," James smiled small, "Our first couple months working together Innocent took me aside. One of those times when things were rough, when we were both fuming over something or other. She asked me about you and how things were going. I said you were lovely," his brow furrowed and he shook his head at himself, "I said that everyone liked you but you were always keeping something to yourself." James smirked at the look Robbie gave him, king of sharing that he was, "I was so frustrated with it. But it wasn't that. It was me. I couldn't even admit that when I said 'everyone' liked you, I really just meant me."

How long ago had that been? Nearly ten years now, if not more. Thinking of Jean reminded Robbie that he needed to call her. Check in.

"You're still the loveliest person I've ever met, Robbie," James finally admitted and pinned him with those earnest blue eyes. "Truly. And I don't think I ever could have said it or come this far without you. So if it takes a little longer for us to become gushy, oversharing ninnies…" he laughed lightly, "That's fine with me. We'll get there."

Robbie felt suddenly to burst and his eyes prickled dangerously at the corners as he stared into James's earnest face. He smiled, then sniffled subtly, and then James was sniffling in unison and with watery eyes both, they both started laughing like the awkward sods they were.

"C'mere lad," Robbie pulled him close while still chuckling and teary and James joined him in a kiss.

"Well now this feels right foolish," he still chuckled but the dramatic wind had left his sails by the time the kiss ended. The emotional knot in his chest was unraveling bit by bit as the night wore on, "but you've got to cut down on making plans without asking me. The wedding, the clothes, the gift.."

James blinked, his lips twitching, "Is that what's had you twisted up all day?"

"Not all day. I mean. No. Well, maybe a bit.." Robbie stumbled over it, "I'm not gonna say no to anything you want to do, I'd just like to know first! A little mutual consideration, that's all."

"I can do that," James nodded in relief, "I should have asked you. I didn't think it would be a big deal. I was just a bit excited. Cross my heart," he pledged with that solemn James face, "I'll do a better job moving forward."

It was then that the first pop sounded in the distance and Robbie made an 'Ah!' as if he'd forgotten.

"Fireworks.." He pointed to the pier over the sea and James, who had been unsurprised by the picnic, was clearly surprised by this. The lanky blonde pushed the food hurriedly away so he could spread out and lean back against the older man. Not another word was said while the show went on. The colorful bursts timed perfectly to the faint sound of music and Robbie had gotten distracted from them by watching James's face as he sat in the boat of his legs and leaned back against Robbie's chest. He could feel the explosions reverberate through the air and through their bodies. Their pulses seemed to sync and thunder in time to the show and they simply existed - them and the sky and the thrum of feeling that he couldn't deny.

James turned to him with a smile of awe, as if Robbie had shown him something entirely miraculous, "How did you know fireworks were on my list?"

Robbie shrugged and laughed, "I didn't."

James kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is in danger! The dynamic duo save the day.

Waking up together was always a nice treat and on vacation, even better. The pair of them always fell asleep tangled together and then as the night wore on they would shift and seperate. Robbie would end up on his belly with his face in the pillow and James spread out with his limbs askew and at least a hand or a foot hooked around some bit of his partner. When they began to wake they would gravitate back, fitting together like too long parted puzzle pieces.

It was nice to be clear headed this morning and Robbie was feeling lighter after their conversations the evening before. When the fireworks had ended James had gathered enough of his thoughts to capitalize on Robbie's offer. They sat out under the night sky and talked. Good talks. Meaningful talks. But really they just ended up chattering like they always did about work or people they knew - everyday things. They made a few plans, together, about how to spend the remaining days of their holiday and it may not have been earth shattering, but it was freeing and reassuring to know they could be open and still be _them._

"It's wedding day.." James's voice was thick and sleepy as his leg hooked high to settle over Robbie's middle under the blankets.

"Mmm.." The older man hummed and turned to press his lips to James's forehead , "What time's this thing, then?"

"Afternoon," James said with a coy smirk. His face tucked in against Robbie's neck and he seemed, for a moment, to doze back off again. His words were strategically muffled, " but I promised George we'd help set up a bit…."

Robbie pinched him for that and James barked a short sound as he squirmed,"It was before you asked me not to make unexpected plans!"

"S'fine lad," Robbie yawned and closed his arms securely back around James. "Though I'm not sure if I shouldn't be jealous. You and George, hm? Like two peas in a pod. Making his best man speech now too?"

"Oh no. I volunteered _you_ for that," James said with his usual deadpan before nuzzling for a kiss and finally wriggling until Robbie released him.

Robbie kept his hand on James's skin until he was just out of reach. He then threw his arm over his eyes as if he could eke out a few more minutes of rest.

"Up," James danced tickling fingers along Robbie's side. "I do have a real surprise for you."

"Besides the excitement of manual labor at a stranger's wedding on my holiday?" Robbie rumbled goodnaturedly. He did open his eyes when he felt James stand up because he'd be a fool not to enjoy the view.

A moment later a shopping bag was plopped unceremoniously onto the mattress and James dropped down beside it to lounge across Robbie's legs. He scratched idly at his shoulder, the way one did when they were reminding their own body to come awake, before he pulled out something light and wrapped in tissue, " _For in such business action is eloquence_."

Robbie pushed himself up on the palm of his hand and rubbed his eyes. He and James weren't overly gift giving types besides the usual small things that cropped up in the normal day to day. A surprise cup of coffee or that favorite pastry being available. They hadn't actually had any major holidays as a couple yet and Robbie wondered if this surprise was a bar for which future things would be set.

"Honestly, the longer you wait the more disappointing I bet it'll be," James sighed.

"You're ruining the surprise," Robbie said cheekily before finally shifting himself up straighter to unwrap the parcel in his lap. Robbie barked a sudden laugh which brought a very satisfied grin to his partner's face. He lifted a very fine and very stylish tropical print shirt from the box. It was a more modern pattern than the one he currently owned, the one James hated, and he recognized the color palette as one that 'brought out his eyes'.

"Time for a new one I thought," James always got a bit shy when he had to say something meaningful, as if it were a concerted physical effort for him to bring across his sincerity, "New start. New vacation shirt."

"Oh it's brilliant!" Robbie laughed genuinely, running the fabric (which was much nicer than his aged Tommy Bahama) through his hands, "What's that one?"

"Oh-" James smirked and unwrapped a second shirt. It was an adventurous pastel flowered print set on black and in a much more fitted cut. Here and there, hidden in the print, there seemed to be stylized and well incorporated sharks, "-this one's is mine obviously."

"Oh it's perfect," Robbie chuckled. "You know, I may be getting excited for this wedding now."

James grinned, "Thought you might."

They called in for breakfast, making a leisurely morning of it, then showered together and enjoyed the hotel amenities. It was a much nicer bathroom than their flat and the shower not only had a seat, but multiple jets and was about double the size.

It was a long shower.

Cleaned up, dressed, and well fed the men finally left mid-afternoon to find George and Paul's venue. There was generous cloud cover over blue skies and a refreshing breeze from off the sea cut the heat. Robbie reckoned it would be glorious day for a wedding.

"What was your wedding like?" James asked around a cigarette as they strolled downhill towards the beachfront, past lines of small shops and cafes, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," Robbie was past the days where mentioning those things hurt. Now they were just cherished memories, "Gah, it was ages ago now though. I've got pictures somewhere. Our hair was horrendous. Sideburns like this.." His finger settled much too far down his cheek than was decent.

"Was Val all feathered?" James smirked and floofed the air besides his head.

"Oh yeah," Robbie rolled his eyes, "She regretted it for years. Which is why the wedding picture we kept out was one that was retaken five years later."

It got a smile out of James. Some subjects had always been off limits from the earliest years of their partnership. Talking about Val had been been nearly forbidden for a long time, Morse was easier, and James guarded his past fiercely. Even as the years broke down certain walls, the snappy arguments and shut down dialogues were daunting hurdles to overcome. To have a sudden clear understanding between one another was new territory.

"We did the whole church thing," Robbie nudged him when James snorted around his cigarette at the thought of Robbie spending more than 15 minutes in a church, "Get on with ye. Val was C of E, what was I supposed to do? We did the white dress, the vicar, little niece as a flower girl, the whole-" Robbie waved his hand with a wry expression.

"A mass?"

"All of it, yeah. Pictures. Val said to me, 'I'm only doing this once Robbie, so I'm doing it right.'" He smiled and looked out at the sea where some darker clouds were hinting at the horizon. "She was lovely, lad. Pretty as a picture. Hair and all."

James watched Robbie's face a moment and then looked down at his feet as they walked. In _sotto voce_ he said, " _Hiraeth_."

Robbie gave a questioning look.

"It's welsh," said James as he paused to put out his cigarette and toss the end in a nearby bin once it had stopped smoking, "It's a bit like homesickness but also used for longing. A feeling of missing something, even if it something you've never had. A yearning." After a pause he further expanded, "I know things happen the way they did for a reason, but sometimes I feel like…" He sighed, face screwing up with difficulty, "I wish I could've met her."

Robbie was continually knocked for a round by things James came out with and it only made him love him more. He took a breath before nudging him, "That's one worth remembering. What was it?"

James smiled small, " _Hiraeth._ "

Robbie stepped closer and slid his arm around James's waist, "She'dve fussed over you like the dickens."

James smiled and leaned into it just as they rounded the corner and found themselves at the beachfront restaurant that would be serving as the wedding venue. There was already a van out front unloading what looked like catering.

"James! Robbie!" George's voice came from the corner of the building where the bearded man, bright eyed and trimmed up nicely, appeared to be sneaking a cigarette.

"George," Robbie smiled and offered a hand for a shake when the got close.

"On no, I'm a hugger, c'mere!" George gripped him firmly before pulling the rather rigidly surprised man into a hug instead. When he released him, James was next.

Robbie's memories of George and Paul were a couple of days old, alcohol blurry, and also took place rather late at night. To see him in the light of day was like meeting him all over again. He had to admit he was cheerful, likeable and a bit handsome if larger bearded men were your sort of thing. If he weren't here getting married, Robbie might have been a bit possessive and defensive of his James with the way those two got on. Realizing he had the capability for that was a bit surprising.

"Where's Paul?" James glanced around.

"Oh he's very serious that I shouldn't see him before the wedding. Even though we slept in the same bed last night and I know for a fact he's got his feet up watching the game."

"Oh!" Robbie perked, "Who's playing?"

He got hard looks from George and James both.

"Right. Wedding set up," The older man crossed his arms seriously and nodded with a snap recovery, "What can we do?"

It turned out there was quite a bit to do but the guests would be arriving in a little over an hour and George himself had to go and get ready. Robbie and James helped arrange tables and set down centerpieces with a pair of other generous souls who turned out to be George's brother and sister. The catering crew took care of the food and a bakery soon arrived with the cake, which wasn't towering but large and impressively decorated.

Several tents stretched out from the back of the restaurant and onto the beach. The ceremony would take place under a wicker archway wound with flowers and the guests would stand under the canopy - no seats - to watch.

"No shoes," George's sister Wynn informed them with a wink.

"I just hope the weather holds up," Brian was the brother and he looked very remarkably like George if he'd shaved his beard.

The horizon had begun to look overcast and it was creeping ever closer. They all paused to watch it with concern. The wind was kicking up but the sun was still bright and beaming over this patch of beach.

"You've got the tents at any rate," Robbie said hopefully.

"Is it really a good idea," James was had been watching the caterers and bakery set things up and the cake and buffet were under their own tent set off to the side, "to have the food out in a tent. Shouldn't they bring it inside?"

Robbie checked his watch, they were close to arrival time, "Too late now, I'd reckon, to move things about."

"And Paul would gut us if we changed his plans," Wynn got wide eyes, "He's a diva, that one."

"He's alright," Brian laughed, "Just gets particular about things if he's the one that planned them."

Wynn mouthed 'diva' at Robbie before finishing up setting napkins on the last few tables.

James and Robbie gravitated to the bar when the time got close and soon there was a trickle of guests. Everyone was in beach appropriate garb, some even appearing to have worn swimsuits under their clothes in hopes of hitting the beach. Women had wide hats and big sunglasses, there were men in chinos and every variety of hawaiian shirt. There was a distinct lack of children.

"Brian told my it was supposed to be a _party_. No kids or infirm old people," James leaned in to tell Robbie over a whiskey sour.

He was given a look.

"What? I asked about the ceremony. The standing. Wouldn't you want a chair for your gran or something?"

"You've got a point," Robbie chuckled. James was a right copper with all his little questions.

"Turns out they don't have many old people anyway. Cancer."

"Jesus, James. Cheery wedding chatter, eh?," Robbie scoffed.

"George's family loves to talk," James shrugged and sipped from his tiny straw.

"You're practically adopted by this point," Robbie smirked.

In the distance a rumble of thunder turned the guests heads and both men straightened. They instinctively looked for Brian and Wynn their compatriots in this endeavour, and as the four of their eyes met across the room there was a hot white streak over the ocean and second later another crack. The sound of raindrops began to pepper the tops of the tents.

"That isn't good," James took a desperate sip of his drink, downing almost the entirety of it in one go, and began to move. The wind was gusting and the tents, all of them, started rattling on their posts.

Robbie was with him while the siblings stood around in confusion as to what to do. Fortunately for them they had a dynamic duo to take control.

"Come on folks, indoors now," Robbie was suddenly all Inspector. He was talking above the din and even in a tropical shirt, khakis and bare feet he managed to wrangle the crowd effortlessly. James would have liked to enjoy it but he was also all business. He had signaled to Brian and Wynn and the four of them, along with the restaurant staff, were rushing to and fro to get the buffet indoors.

The rain began to patter harder and the wind gusted in sporadic blasts that shook loose the tent pegs. One of them lifted, a corner rising from the ground in warning before it set back down.

"If anyone wants to help," Robbie had his arms outstretched, wrangling the guests back and back and back as if he were cordoning a crime scene. He could feel the whipping wind and raindrops starting to spatter him as the rain blew in from the sides, "Make space here. Move those tables back there… make space there.. Thanks. Yeah."

The guests shifted the seating and tables were pushed and rearranged. The dance floor was slowly disappearing but bit by bit, as the thunder rolled again, they were moving the food indoors.

"The cake!" It was George. He was in a creamy linen suit and a pale shirt and he looked absolutely terrified.

"James! To me!" Robbie didn't mean for it to sound so much like an order but when the two of them got going they both sort of lapsed into the familiar team dynamic.

They met on either side of the sheet cake, both now wet from the knees down as the wind gusted rain under the canopy. With another white crack of lightning the storm suddenly threatened to turn ruinous.

"You got it?" Robbie had one end of the cake, James the other.

"Got it." James nodded.

"One- two- " And the wind gusted and the tent rocked and lifted, and the poles rose and the ropes sagged and stretched before they very suddenly snapped. "RUN!"

They moved as fast as they could with the cake between them as the tent twisted and flipped and finally wrenched free and blew down the beach. Brian and Wynn had saved all the food, and were smiling even with the stress, as Robbie and James set the cake down inside with very minimal rain damage.

The guests huddled just inside the restaurant and stared out into the rain. Some were still arriving, running in the door with jackets over their heads or hats clung desperately to. The furthest tent still stood, rocking precariously in the storm as lightning flashed again. It was almost hard to see it now with the sheets of rain between the building and the canopy.

"You lads are my heroes," George said as he found his way to the cake's side and gave it a once over.

The staff was seeing to it now and Robbie smeared his damp hand over his head to push his hair out of his eyes, "No problem. Should still be able to have a proper hitching, it'll just be a bit more cramped."

George had a steadying hand on his chest as his eyes drifted. He ran over the faces of family and friends, staff and his siblings. It was clear he was trying to gain his bearings and regroup to make this all go off without any more surprises. As he seemed to calm something struck him and George blanched, "The archway."

"That thing?" Robbie pointed to the wicker out in the furthest tent. He could really only make out the brightly colored flowers covering it and was in disbelief that it should be an issue, "Really?"

"Paul is really invested in the perfect moment," George said desperately.

James was already sprinting.

"James!" Robbie was on his heels. Both of them darted out into the torrent, across thirty feet of wet sand and out under the remaining tent. The archway was durable and thankfully the flowers were artificial. It would survive the journey back so long as they were both careful.

James looked surprised when Robbie appeared behind him, clapping his hands on his shoulders a moment for a breath. They were both soaked to the bone by now and he was possibly regretting trying to save this very unremarkable wedding accessory. There was some small appeal in being the strangers who saved the day but he was very wet. Wet in places that he didn't like to acknowledge.

"Well, we're already out here," Robbie set himself on one side of the wicker trellis, "Got it?"

"Got it. Ready-"

"Hup-" They lifted and shimmied and by the time they got back to the inn they looked like they'd marched themselves straight into the sea they were so drenched, but the archway, wet but absolutely fine, settled down on the edge of the dancefloor. The staff came running with towels.

Robbie's hair was plastered to his head and his shirt was stuck to every bit of him. James was no different, his blonde hair spiking up as he pushed his hand through it with a triumphant smile. They were barely aware that Paul had joined the chaos because they were too enraptured with one another suddenly.

Robbie's hand snuck out to steal James's and that grin had become infectious. There under the soaking archway, with an entire wedding full of guests watching, they came together for a wet and adoring kiss.

"Dad?!" Lightning crashed.

"Lyn?!" Robbie's head whipped and his voice went up an octave.

"James?!"

Lyn was standing by Paul who glanced between them and even with his wedding nearly in shambles, he took the bait, _"Dr. Scott?!"_

And George, never one to leave his spouse hanging on a good gag, yelled, _"ROCKY!!!"_

Robbie, not at all amused by their improvised Rocky Horror references _(yes, he got it, thanks)_ , managed to punctuate it perfectly by glaring daggers at the both of them. He was still clutching James's hand and younger man was peeking out from behind Robbie's wet shoulder where he'd pressed his face.

"Your dad?" Paul looked to Lyn, confused, "The cop?"

"They're both cops-" She flicked her hand at them.

"You didn't tell me he was gay," Paul said, suddenly affronted that he would not have known.

" _I_ didn't know he was gay!" Lyn's voice raised in further surprise. She reminded Robbie of her mother with that tone.

George, bless him, threw up his arms and interjected on the scene, "WELL I AM GAY. And supposed to be getting married. Right. Now."

Robbie and Lyn both stared at each other and James's eyes went between them. He came to the conclusion that father and daughter were much too much alike.

Robbie's grip tightened on James's hand and after a long pause (and a swell of determined wedding music) Lyn came to join them. She stood quietly at his side, arms just brushing, and tension wrought between them. The guests finally gathered and the minister rallied and even with the backdrop of a raging storm, George and Paul, at long last were able to join together in holy matrimony. As they kissed, sealed it all to cheers and hoots and hollers, Robbie found his free hand suddenly occupied by his daughter's.


	5. Chapter 5

Aside from the torrential downpour and gusting winds, the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Between vows, speeches, and dances Lewis's predicament hadn't been given a chance to even be discussed. The rain had lessened after about a half an hour and what had been violent lashings had finally shifted to light sunshowers and the service staff had managed to wrangle the renegade pavilion and set it back up with little difficulty.

George and Paul looked pleased as punch once the nerve wracking bits got out of the way. The alcohol had started to flow, the food dug into, and music and dancing meant all of the stress leading up to this was nothing more than a memory for the happy couple. As soon as he could, James had excused himself to get them drinks and while Robbie wanted to selfishly keep him there beside him for moral support, he knew that he and Lyn really needed to speak alone. She knew it too and pulled him by the hand to a table where they could, at the very least, sit alone.

"Dad," Lyn was staring at him with concern, dark eyes so much like her mother's. God what would Val think of him now?

Bless her, she'd probably just laugh.

Robbie met her eyes and hoped he didn't look as wretched as he was feeling. It wasn't because of James or their relationship. It wasn't even for the inevitable complicated questions about his sexuality or what this meant for his retirement plans. It was the secret and why he'd kept it so long.

She reached out and squeezed his hand. Her expression was serious and puzzled and Robbie could feel a cold weight in his gut, a sinking dread for what was to come, as she opened her mouth and asked, " _How on earth_ do you know George and Paul?"

Robbie absolutely gaped and Lyn was immediately laughing, "Yes, _seriously_. That is my first question."

Robbie rubbed his brow with puzzlement, on the verge of a smile but not quite there yet, "Well I guess we don't. Not well. We just met them this weekend. A couple nights ago. On their stag night, actually."

"Oh. God." Lyn laughed and her head dropped nearly to the table in amusement.

"What?"

"Just the idea of you and James partying with George and Paul," She shook her head, rubbed her brow just like he did and laughed again, "No. You know what? I see it."

Robbie smirked, "James and George are actually-" he crossed his fingers, "besties now I think. Isn't that what they call it these days?"

"Oh god," Lyn said again and finally met her dad's eyes again. There was no judgement in them, only mirth.

He returned her smile and the tension in him eased. She certainly didn't seem traumatized. If anything, she was more than okay with it. His girl was no fool and she wasn't misinterpreting their relationship either. She was, truly, fine with things.

"Ah, Lyn," Robbie realized very suddenly that he'd been an idiot. There was never any danger to their relationship or what she thought of him and there never was going to be. It had just been him not talking, avoiding difficult feelings in the same way he always had, "I've been a right idiot haven't I?"

"By not telling me, yes," She said very bluntly, but squeezed his hand all the same, "But by being with James, no. I mean I always just assumed you were fairly old fashioned or I may have suspected something earlier. It's not like you and I talk about that stuff," They'd always had a strict 'no politics no dramatics no religion' rule when it came to family get togethers, "You've been living together long enough… _Oh god,_ this hasn't been going for a decade has it?"

Robbie laughed and hid his face behind his hand, "No lass. It's newish."

"You didn't.." She leaned to whisper, "Cheat on Laura with him or anything..?"

"Lyn!"

"Okay!" She lifted a hand in defense. Lyn turned to look for James now and Robbie followed her eyes. His lad was leaning against the bar looking rather twitchy. He hadn't gotten any drinks but when he met Robbie's eyes and received a smile, he seemed to relax and finally flagged the bartender down.

"Dad, It's been you and James for a long time. After the first couple years of you two being partners. James was just ever present. Always there. Even when there was Laura, there was still James. Didn't you realize I've always asked after him? And when you come up for holiday I ask what he's doing? Really, you are dense."

"Oy!"

" Well, sometimes you didn't even ask him what he was doing! You could have brought him along. We'd know him better by now."

Robbie opened his mouth but had no defense. She was right, of course, but he'd never thought about it.

"There's really nothing changing, Dad. Besides romance I suppose..." Lyn seemed to puzzle that one a moment and her nose scrunched.

"You don't think it's.. weird or anything? Your old dad kissing on some young man?"

"Of course it's weird," She admitted with a breathy laugh, "But not for the reasons you think. I thought you kissing Laura was weird too. _You're my dad._ You spent a long time getting over the people you lost. We all did. To see you open up to anyone... It's a little scary. What if you get hurt?"

Robbie could only shake his head as he felt the tension finally leave him. Maybe his girl was more like him than he realized. She just wanted him protected. It was a bit of a change for him to be on the receiving end and even though he knew she was grown, she was a mother for god's sake, she seemed so much more mature than he could have dreamed, "It has been difficult, I'll admit that. But I think I finally worked meself out, love."

James was finally approaching with two pints in hand, something dark, which was perfect considering his mood. Something with substance would take the edge off. The blonde shifted awkwardly at the table side before Robbie and Lyn's hands broke away and the older man patted the seat next to him and James finally folded into it.

He looked like he would say something but no words came. He glanced between Lyn and Robbie only once before the silence was broken.

"James, I only want to know one thing-" She had waited for him to sit before she pinned him with her eyes, "-I want to know all about the stag night with George and Paul."

\--------

As the sky began to turn orange the rain had stopped falling. Dinner had finished and cake had been smashed and both George and Paul had reached a state of tipsy where their shirts were fully unbuttoned and in danger of coming off. Moment by moment it seemed that Robbie's previous prediction about where this wedding was headed was closer to being spot on. The grooms were still ever gracious and even though everyone but Lyn were strangers, James and Robbie had eventually settled in with the joyous mood and become officially adopted.

Robbie had the steak. James had the fish.

They'd stuck to pints and remained fairly well behaved until George insisted (very loudly) on 'Shots for everyone!' and not long after Robbie became the unwilling lead on a very long Conga Line. James valiantly escaped the the grasping capture of hands and swaying hips and managed to sit himself next to the aunt who just happened to be a nun. They got on like a house on fire.

Lyn ended up being Robbie's rescuer and as the next slow song began she pulled her dad away from the aunties and cousins who'd long since lost layers of clothing and were getting a bit too grabby with him. Lyn pulled him to an empty patch of dance floor and began to sway.

"It's a shame this is a no shoes wedding," Lyn could only rest her hands on his chest because she didn't inherit her father's height, "I can't stand on your toes like we used to."

"Still my bonny lass though," Robbie smiled and she tapped him playfully on the chest. He could only grin, though his face did shift into something gentler and he leaned to press a kiss to her forehead as the music swayed them. "I am sorry for not telling you the truth. A surprise reveal isn't exactly the way I should be sharing things."

"You're alright, dad.." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, which he gratefully leaned for. It was hard to describe what it was like being a father and having moments like this. They are your princess one day, screaming at you through doors the next, crying into your arms, moving away, getting married. It became a blur and times like these became rarer and rarer.

Lyn saw the mist in her dad's eyes and heavily put on his accent, "Aye there's my soft lad.."

"Oy," Robbie laughed, only to have a hand settled on his shoulder and find James there, alcohol flush and with that smile that beamed from his eyes and only lightly curled his lips.

"May I cut in?"

"He's all yours. You know he didn't _used to_ cry at weddings..." She smirked and pulled away.

"Ruddy brat," Robbie clearly wasn't crying. That would be ridiculous. He rubbed his eye just in case.

James smirked and took his hand while the other settled on his waist, but just before they could begin to dance, George's raucous voice rang out, "JAMES!"

A giant, goofy, lavender shark was thrust up in the air above the crowd and an accompanying cry of, "BEST GIFT EVER!"

Robbie laughed in surprise, mostly because he wanted to know how he smuggled it in, "You love that bloody shark!"

James looked sheepishly proud, "He _really_ wanted it. I thought it was the weekend of wish fulfillment?"

Robbie smiled at that expression on James's face and glanced out at the sea a moment before tugging James close, "C'mon ya awkward sod.."

The staff were lighting tiki torches in a semicircle on the beach just outside the pavilions and Robbie tangled fingers with James as he pulled him beyond them. The sun was fading in amber streaks on the horizon and as they looked up and up, it faded to plum and then deep midnight and stars began to spring to light. The pier twinkled in the distance but didn't hinder there view.

Robbie pulled James close then, toes in the cool sand and bodies flushed and warm, he clasped his hand and curled an arm around his waist and swayed to the music, distant, quiet, and set against the sound of the waves. They were blissfully alone.

James kissed him then, slow and soft, and he wasn't sure how he could tell his lad was radiating pure unadulterated happiness. It was contagious.

 _"I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss,"_ James murmured.

"Shakespeare?"  
  
"In one." James's lips twitched with pleasure.

"I'm getting good at this. If I say Shakespeare enough times, I'm right at least 40% of the time."

James's brow furrowed, "I'm getting predictable."

Robbie chuckled and kissed him again, "Never that."

They swayed until the song ended and the pair of men broke apart and walked down to the water's edge to let the surf tumble over their feet. They kept their arms looped as they strolled.

"You never answered me, about your wish fulfillment." Robbie gave James an expectant look.

"Well you're off to a good start," James said cooly, eyes cutting to Robbie, "But we do have two days left of vacation."

Robbie let out an exasperated sigh, "This younger man bollocks is going to run me ragged."

James's mouth curled into a devilish smile as if that had given him an idea, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Oh Absolutely." Robbie took his hint.

"Steal cake on the way out?"

"It's a bloody wedding! Who leaves without cake?"

"And a centerpiece."

Robbie laughed, "If ya want."

"Aunt Gertrude is not getting it. She's been eyeballing the purple hydrangeas all night but I saw her snatch the favors from a couple of the empty plates."

"The cheek of her."

James paused suddenly, his brow furrowed severely, and he clenched Robbie's hand tightly, "I'll tell my sister. When we get back. I'll phone her as soon as we arrive-" The way he hurried the words made it sound like he would explode not to let go. He lifted Robbie's hand to his lips and kissed the back, "I promise."

"Wish fulfillment for me too?" It could have been influenced by Lyn's discovery but the look on James's face was serious and profound. It warmed him head to foot.

"Everyone deserves a little bit," And then he grinned and James tugged Robbie back towards the tents, just as insistent as he'd been about the shark that night on the pier.

His intensity was moving and as Robbie hurried along with him, maybe a step behind and maybe a little slower, he realized whether it was running into a burning building or hurrying to double cross a shifty aunt, that he would follow James Hathaway anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging my whims and cheesy jokes with this fic.  
> It was a small idea that got out of hand and turned into 5 chapters.
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end!


End file.
